


attention

by funkylilwriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, That's it, clingy minhyuk, it's just fluff and clingy minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Sanha is trying to read but Minhyuk won't let him.





	attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/gifts).



> My head is killing me rn and I feel kinda sick so I couldn't bring myself to edit and proofread, but I had to post it while it's still Valentine's Day :<  
> So here, I hope it's still good

The room smelt like caramel. Sanha was having trouble not dozing off with the warmth that his blanket provided. But he couldn’t, he needed to finish his reading, only a few pages left.

Of course he was yet to start the essay, but Sanha had started on this assignment early so that he would have enough time to do all the necessary reading at his own pace, and then write a good essay with no hurry.

Sometimes he admired his own planning skills.

Just a few more pages, and he could nap.

And then his usual distraction appeared. He peered over the edge of the couch, resting his chin on the cushions.

Sanha ignored Minhyuk at first, because he was so close to being done for the day, he couldn’t give in now.

Minhyuk moved around the couch, sat down on the carpet and now placed his cheek in Sanha’s lap, over the blanket that the younger was wrapped up in.

Persistent, Sanha didn’t lift his gaze from the pages. But the letters were beginning to dance in front of his eyes, the light above him was spilling and making everything hazy.

He put the book down only for a second, to rub his eyes.

But Minhyuk took this as an opportunity; he sat up, wiggled closer to Sanha and leaned in, pressing his nose to the younger’s cheek.

Picking his book back up, Sanha checked how many pages he had left. Three. Only three.

“I take it you want something?” He said, finally acknowledging his boyfriend.

Now that he had Sanha’s attention on him, Minhyuk seemed bashful. He sat back down on the carpet and started tracing the floral pattern of the blanket. He looked up at Sanha with his lips curled into a tiny smile.

“...Hi.” This was all he said before he averted his gaze and placed his head back in Sanha’s lap.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sanha reached out and started playing with Minhyuk’s silky hair.

He was just like that, too shy to directly ask for things. Although it may seem that he was just being considerate of Sanha’s work, the fact that he was even there showed that he wasn’t really. Sure he didn’t want to disturb the younger, but he also needed attention.

Sanha couldn’t even be upset about this. After all, he’d been immersed in his work for hours now, and he knew very well that Minhyuk needed a lot of care – he couldn’t be left alone for so long.

So, while playing with Minhyuk’s hair, Sanha finished up his last three pages, and gladly put the book away.

At this Minhyuk perked up. “You’re done?”

Sanha nodded. “All done,” he said.

Minhyuk grinned and wiggled himself onto the couch. He cupped Sanha’s cheeks, pressed kisses to the squish his hold had created. Sanha closed his eyes, let himself relax and melt under Minhyuk’s touch. Every little kiss left his skin tingling, and made his heart beat faster in expectation of what Minhyuk was undoubtedly building up to.

Slipping his hand into Sanha’s hair, Minhyuk finally pressed his lips to Sanha’s, finally getting what he’d come for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but I'll write more Clingy Minhyuk in the future, I promise <3


End file.
